


Hinospito cambio

by Junsuhiroishiwata



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Ship crack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsuhiroishiwata/pseuds/Junsuhiroishiwata
Summary: Erik se encuentra un día  con el cuerpo cambiado, clint  igual. Y ninguno  sabe que hacer. Será  que están  destinados  a conocerse  a fondo ¿? 7w7





	1. Chapter 1

La sangre salía vacilante, como si estuviera redimida a no salir de su escondite. El acre sabor, le dejaba unas rotundas náuseas al castaño. Que, con una mano sobre la boca. Trató de retrasar lo inevitable. Pero era más claro que el agua, que aquella afluente continuaría por un largo rato.  
Era horrible, y se sentía aún mucho peor. Pero era el estúpido precio que tenía que pagar. Por haber ocultado todo desde un inicio. Tenía a quiénes contar, persona que de una u otra forma. Jamás en la vida le verian con cara escrupulosa. Nadie le tacharia de alguien raro, pero aún con eso en mente. En ningún momento, se atrevió a decirles a sus contrarios que algo raro le pasaba cada cierto lapso de tiempo. Incluso ahora que tenía un breve segundo de descanso, podía asegurar que aquel ciclo comenzó a perturbarse cuando descubrió de quién se trataba. 

—No estás bien clint. — La voz preocupada de su acompañante retumbó sobre sus oídos. Como si cada sílaba pronunciada, le provocará un leve desbalance sobre su ahora aflijido cuerpo. Que muy por cierto, no era el suyo. Ya que la estatura le rebasaba al que siempre había tenido la mayor parte de su vida. 

—A-asi es nat— apenas si pudo susurrar una milésima de segundo. Cuando una segunda arcada comenzó a picarle con tenacidad la garganta. La sangre seguía subiendo sobre la laringe. Pero no podía detenerla, no podía. Por qué ni siquiera era el cuerpo que le correspondía. 

—R-Rapidoo. A, una pañuelo. — ambas manos, aún sobre su rostro. Hicieron un poco de presión, para así; tratar de retener solo un poco más el fluido rojizo que amenaza con abandonar su cansado cuerpo. 

La chica, por su muy contrario. Aún atónita por el espectáculo que su "camarada" hacía. La dejó titubeante ante que hacer. Pero respondió adecuadamente. Estiro una mano, hasta por fin tuvo a la mano un trapo, no era lo que el otro quería. Pero si le serviría. 

—Ven. No puedes tu solo con eso. — Se acercó, para extender la tela sobre la extensión de su mejilla. El otro sin embargo, seguía con ambas manos cubriéndole la cara. Estaba redimido a sufrir por cada uno de sus errores. No tenía ni tiempo o siquiera opciones. Pero se dejo hacer cuando sintió la calidez de la mano adversa. 

"Maldito estúpido" se dijo aquello como reproche por la enfermedad que ahora empezaba a fluir por sus venas. Era como veneno que ahora le hervía, y salía como fuente por sus vías respiratorias. 

Dejando aquello atrás, se preguntarán a que tanto se debe este alboroto ¿verdad? Bueno, ahora mismo vemos la parte intermedia de una larga serie de sucesos que cambiaron el rumbo del mundo. Y, no es por ensalzar esta historia. Si no por que, como en todo transcurso. Hay ciertas cosas que hacen que el destino se desvíe tan solo una minúscula fracción. Que todo puede redigirse, incluso. Si es que todo concuerda, puede que el caos reine. O que la bondad gobierne. 

Así pues, un día. Justo en verano; un rubio aún adormilado. Bostezo aún con la pereza que el día anterior le cargo con un sueño muy pesado. Era como sí, aquel día en específico. Todo le diera vueltas. ¿Pero, por qué? No lo sabía, pero se levantó lentamente y con precaución. Por sí, aún con nublosos recuerdos. Hubiera dentro de su estómago una amarga combinación de bebidas energizantes y alcohólicas.  
—Que largo estuvo el día de ayer— se dijo con pesar, mientras acicalaba su cabellera. Que, ahora parecía tener un poco más de volumen y longitud. «Mi cabello, parece haber crecido» en su rostro, una mueca de confusión se dibujo imprescindiblemente. Pero lo dejo pasar, al menos durante el rato, en el que sus pensamientos por fin se pusieron en orden. Y le dejaron caminar hacía el espejo de su baño. 

—Uhm, que día. Anoche vino kate un rato. Sí, hasta se llevo a lucky con ella— repasó lo poco que recordaba. Mientras parpadeaba cuando notó lo extraño que ahora mismo se veía. Era imposible que fuera verdad, y aún con esa afirmación en mente. Tocó su rostro una y otra vez para asegurar lo que su ahora ojos venían con demasiada sorpresa. 

—¡QUE ES ESTO!— Un grito resonó por todo el conjunto del pequeño departamento que tenía en brooklyn. Y su vecino de arriba. Dio una gran sancada. Para así, hacerle un llamado de atención para que este mismo dejará de hacer tanto ruido. 

—Guarde más silencio por favor—

—¿Ah!? Si, perdón. — su voz. Entre un millón de emisiones, salió de forma discordante. Dejando a su vecino escasamente convencido. Pero si contento de recibir una respuesta ante su reclamo. 

Clint, quién estaba consternado por lo que pasaba. Dio un traspié mientras buscaba una forma de acallar sus dudas. Las que, una a una. Le hicieron sentir desorientado, e inclusive perdido.  
—No, no puede ser. No soy yo. O si lo soy— lo último, lleno de duda. Saliendo de forma altisonante. 

El cabello castaño, muy a lo contrario del ávido color rubio que toda su vida lo caracterizó. Ahora mismo caía un poco desorganizado por su escarparosa frente de luchador. Una que ahora parecía aún más dura de la normalidad. 

—En definitiva esto no me pertenece — tocando nuevamente. Se deciso de las dudas que le nublaban. 

"Cabello castaño ralo, ojos azules cristalinos." dio repaso mental al tocar por tercera ocasión la melena desordenada. —Quién será tan guapo. — clint resoplo, antes de darse cuenta que era el mismo ante el día anterior. Nada más que, su conformación era distinta. Y pese a eso, no le fue muy desagradable. Podría acostumbrarse, lo difícil serían convencer a sus demás por lo que pasaba. 

—Bien, vamos a dar un paseo — muy animado dio un sutil pasito en su piso de caoba. El cuál parecía relucir, en pro a su poca paciencia haciendo el aseo continuamente. 

◆ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ◆


	2. Chapter 2

Con una camisa ya puesta, suspiró entre cansado y consternado. No sabía que podía estar ocasionando aquello, aún con una pequeña noción en mente.   
—Quizá sea una especie de magia que aún desconozco — tomando su típica taza de café matutina. Observó su alrededor, buscando al menos algo que estuviera fuera de su lugar. Pero estaba equivocó, nada parecía salir de la normalidad que le circundaba. 

—O una tecnología capaz de hacerlo. — Con mano en la asa, y la otra reposando sobre su barbilla. Acarició aquel nuevo rostro con una barba más abundante de la que el mismo se dejaba crecer. 

—Tony puede tener la respuesta.— antes de sorber el último resquicio de cafeína. Una leve luz se iluminó en su mirada. Como si en verdad estuviera cerca de una solución tangible. 

Mientrans tanto....   
En un lugar lejano. Donde las personas normales no son partícipes de caminar, se hallaba una morada. En la cuál, un inquilino un tanto malhumorado. Despertaba después de tener una noche llena de reflexiones. Era claro que sufría, quizás por razones que el mismo desconocía. Lo importante del asunto era que. Al momento de levantarse, y sentir sus pies contra el frío suelo de linóleo que se permitía tener. Algo en su rango de vision no encajo.   
Era raro, como sí de repente todo le estuviera dando tantas vueltas que ni siquiera reconocía sus propios pies. Aquellos que se movían titubeantes. 

—Que.... Es esto. — dudoso, alzó ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Masajeando unos segundos, como queriendo encontrar el lugar de donde provenían las punzadas de dolor. Había bebido, lo sabía. Estaba más que consciente de aquello, pero no sabía si aquellas extraña conformación en sus falanges eran reales. O solo una invención de su propia imaginación. 

—No soy yo. O... Sí — se dijo antes de por fin pararse de lleno, mirando de reojo la extrañar forma en que su cuerpo habia disminuido unos tenues centímetros. Al principio lo dejó pasar. Retomando aquella idea de que era cosa de su cansada mente. 

Se dirigió a la ducha, dónde removió el resto de ropas que le cubrían. No habia hecho algo más que tomar, animado por la alegría de la breve paz que le comenzaba a reinar. Estaba solo, y aunque pudiera estarle doliendo significativamente. Nunca diría algo al respecto con sus demás. Nadie le entendía, nadie en ese horribles mundo lo podría hacer. Pero tendría que ocultarse, al menos durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo. 

—Mghh. Ah— jadeo sonoramente cuando su mano traviesa bajo ante su entrepierna y comenzó a subir- bajar de forma violenta. «Ohhh, s-si» aquella acción le parecía indicado para sacar la pequeña frustración que tenía al verse aún muy adormilado a esas horas del día. Era como sí, algo le estuviera pesando, pero a la vez liberando. 

—Ahh, uhm— subiendo una mano, dio el último tirón antes de venirse en su propia mano. Aquella que ahora tenía la esencia de una gran liberación. 

«Se sintió demasiado bien» pensó, dejando que el agua tibia correr desde su pecho. Hasta la punta de los pies, dónde el agua salía un tanto traslúcida. Dejando en claro, que ahora solos gozaba del pequeño momento antes de dejar aquella comodidad. Para salir y afrontar la ruin rutina de siempre.   
Atender la granja, hacer limpieza. Comenzar la misma miseria, una y otra vez. 

—Hasta que día esto cambiará — se dijo, mirando el Jabón un momento. Pensando en la suavidad del que este estaba conformado. Sumido en todo, estiro la mano para alcanzar la talla gris que. "Se supone debía estar todos los días ahí"

Enojado por solo estar tocando el aire vaporoso. Suspiro pesadamente, dejando atras la cortina con decoraciónes llena de peces.   
—Donde está la toalla. — grito enojado. Mirando de un lado a otro. Buscando la dichosa tela que le estaría pasando por todo el cuerpo. Evitando que dejará el rastro de gotitas de agua que ahora veía con impotencia. 

—Nada está bien aquí. Maldita sea— bufo entre dientes. Dejando el pensamiento de buen humor atrás. No podía creer que todo se fuera al carajo en velocidad récord. 

—Lo peor, es que es tu culpa erik— giró los ojos. Quejumbroso ante su ajora reflejo lleno de vaho. Dejando que su rabia se viera disminuida. Relajo los hombros, y cerró los ojos durante un minuto. 

Cuando se sintió mejor, quitó con su antebrazo la neblina formada en el espejo. Aquello que no le dejaba ver claro su rostro. Y cuando de este por fin salió un reflejo concordante. Este mismo dio un severo paso hacia atrás. Percatándose de su propia confusión. 

No era el. Eso ahora ya estaba quedando claro, su cabello era rubio. Su cara parecía estar aún más joven, y de todas las cosas raras que pudieron venir a su mente. Una sola resaltó ante las demás. Podía reconocer la cara contraria.

—¡Madre de Dios!— sólto, quizás un poco más calmado. Pero no convencido. 

—Yo... Yo lo conozco. Bueno no, lo he visto. Es.. — cortó sus propias conclusiones al verse con la mirada agachada. Mirando la entrepierna ajena. Eso no era suyo. Pero se habia sentido tan bien, que ahora comenzaba a recapitular la forma sagaz en que su mano se habia pasado por esa longitud. Por demás, más pequeña que la propia. 

—Perfecto. No solo estás en un cuerpo que no es tuyo. Si no que, te acabas de tocar con tanta placer. Que acabas de estrenar un pequete que no es tuyo— se reprochó, dejando reposadas ambas manos a los lados del lavabo. Era increíble, y más que eso. Maravilloso; no sabía cómo habia ocurrido. Pero muy pronto estaría dispuesta a dar todo por una solución.

◆ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ◆


End file.
